Swallow the Leader
"Swallow The Leader" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. Sloppy old Buckaroo is seen trying to eat a swallow for his meal. How will he get a swallow bird? Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing in it. It starts off with showing a beautiful scene of blue birds. Narrator: Every year in Pensacola, in March, these blue birds you see are Swallows. They always come here in March for a break to stay put in. The birds are seen flying straight forward. Narrator: The birds would often try to build nests or find one to stay as like in a hotel! It then shows one Swallow bird struggling to find a nest. Narrator: Well, ain't this cute fella having troubles... The bird is seen going around only to see signs on nests that say "NO VACANCY". Buckaroo is seen looking at the bird with malicious intent. Buckaroo: Hmmm... I haven't eaten since morning ever since I decided to go out for a walk... I am very hungry right now! The bird is seen still looking for a nest. Buckaroo: I think I have an idea! He is seen walking off and comes back with a nest. Buckaroo: Heh heh, this is gonna be great! He puts the nest near a fence and puts his mouth into it while hiding in a hole. While still looking for a place, he finally sees Buckaroo's trap and gets excited. The swallow bird goes to the nest but suddenly, he sees Buckaroo's teeth now knowing it is a booby trap. He gets the idea to set up a dynamite on the trap. Once doing so, he lights up the line and Buckaroo eats the dynamite. A large explosion is heard and Buckaroo is seen pulling his head out with a briefly destroyed hat. Buckaroo: (Breaks the fourth wall) I did not know they where that spicy... (burp) The next scene shows the swallow in the nest relaxing. Buckaroo is seen sneaking up on it. The swallow is aware of this and puts a bear trap into the nest. He quickly flies off as Buckaroo is seen closing up on the nest. As soon as he reaches his hand in, a loud snap is heard. Buckaroo: AHHHHHHOWWWWWWW!!! He pulls his hand out and a bear trap is seen on it. Buckaroo: Ohhhhh the humiliation!! He pulls the bear trap off and is seen thinking of his next approach while it fades to black. The next scene shows the swallow on a roof top. Buckaroo is seen with a large stick about to jump to get the bird. Not knowing there was a hole in the ground, he fails and falls on the ground. Buckaroo: Hmm, should have watched that Lou Lou... He is seen making a second attempt but this time, the hole is covered up. He successfully manages to get on the roof. Buckaroo: Now I gotcha! The swallow however, gives him a bowling ball. Buckaroo: Ahh crap... He is seen sliding down and a large crash is heard. When the smoke clears, a hole is seen and Buckaroo comes out throwing the bowling ball. Buckaroo: (Breaks the fourth wall) I ain't hurt, I'm totally fine! A headache grows on his head. The next scene shows him chasing the bird with a net. However, coming to a dead end, he pauses on a lefty tilted pole trying to balance. The swallow puts a brick in the net causing him to fall to the ground. Another scene shows the swallow painting a statue of a bird just like him. Dragging it, he sees Buckaroo, tilts the statue to it's normal state and hides. Buckaroo sees the statue and mistakes it for the bird. Buckaroo: AH HA! He jumps onto it and swallows it whole. The swallow is seen with a magnet and uses it causing Buckaroo to be dragged by his own will. Buckaroo: Oh crap! What's going on?? He is then taken to the statue where he is seen stuck on it. The next scene shows the swallow bird on a wire while Buckaroo is trying to get it to come towards him. He swallow refuses and his face grows shocked. It shows Buckaroo with wood wings. The bird being so smart turns on a fan quickly. Buckaroo is seen about to jump but the fan's force causes him to fall off the cliff while the scene quickly transitions. He is seen holding a rifle in his hands and climbs up a ladder. While targeting directly at the bird, he fires his rifle. This however, causes the ladder to go back and fourth multiple times. The scene transitions to him chasing the bird trying to catch it with his hands. He goes inside a bell during the chase and the swallow bird hits the bell with a hammer causing Buckaroo to be shaken up. The next scene shows Buckaroo wearing a costume which can make him fly. However, the bird attacks a rope to his waist without letting him notice. He goes on a ladder and the swallow bird is seen waiting for him. He is about to run and jump but is dragged by the rope and into a water well. Generous however, the bird gets him out of the water well as he is seen soaked up. The next scene shows Buckaroo putting an electric trap while placing corn. The swallow whistles and it show shim near the switch. Buckaroo attempts to run off but he is stopped by the electricity shocking him. The corn blows up into popcorn while the scene goes to the next one. Little old bird finally found a nest that is up for rent and he jumps into it. Buckaroo however is seen smiling. Buckaroo: Muhahahahaha! When he pulls off the nest, it shows the swallow trapped by his feet in fly paper! He then grabs the fly paper from the bottom ready to eat the bird. Suddenly however, the place darkens up. When Buckaroo looks up, hundreds if not thousands of swallow birds are seen. Buckaroo: Ohhhh shit... The birds target at him. Buckaroo: UH OH!! He runs off as the birds attempt to attack him. It shows him being poked around by the birds like attack helicopters. It even shows one placing tacks all over the floor making Buckaroo step on them while he is running in a panic screaming. The swallows drop light bulbs on him like bombs and he trips over a very small brick wall. They grabs him and throw him onto the ground and a disaster is seen with trees and bushes. Buckaroo is seen unharmed but a little bit hurt while lying on a sign that says "YOU ARE NOW LEAVING PENSACOLA". He then snaps out of it and bangs his head with his hands. Buckaroo: I CAME HERE TO GET A SWALLOW AND I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET A SWALLOW!! To his right, he is seen surprised and thirsty for some reason. It then shows a sign saying "SWALLOWS FOR SALE! 50 CENTS". He runs off and the scene follows him. It actually shows a bar tender shop as Buckaroo is seen drinking a "SWALLOW". He then gets drunken up unable to stand. He eventually however straightens up. Then, he is seen walking around drugged. Buckaroo: �� When the swallows come baaaack... (hiccup) get a swallow... (hiccup) La da dee (hiccup) la da da la de ya daaaaaa! (hiccup)�� It shows him walking around to see signs that say "PENSACOLA SPEED LIMITS" and "YOU ARE NOW ENTERING PENSACOLA". It irises out on him while he is leaving Pensacola drunken out. Trivia * This marks the debut of the the Swallow Bird. Category:From 2019 Category:The Swallow Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Swallows Episodes Category:Narrator Episodes Category:Buckaroo Shorts! Category:Buckaroo Episodes